Security Pups
by MadamBleu
Summary: The night guards have turned into puppies. My sister gave me this idea. Nothing else to say.
1. Introduction

It had been a long night for the poor Security guards. Toy Bonnie coming in the vents every two minutes, Freddy always in they're room, Foxy wouldn't leave, and they'd started fighting because Vincent wouldn't share his toast with Fritz. Over all it was a miracle they were still alive. So when it was the end of their shift they were so tired they didn't even get out of the office before passing out.

Phone Guy's P.o.V.  
I woke up in a puddle of my own drool and I seemed to be face flat on the floor. I tried to stand up but tripped over my right arm, that seemed to be covered in red fur. I look at the limb to find it looks like a puppy's arm.

I look around to try and find the others only to find four puppies. I start making my way over to the gray one not really having and plan other than waking it up. With extreme diffcultity I finally make it to the pup and start pawing at it's face. It let out a growl and swiped it's hand at me before just staring at me then it's self.

After a minute of looking at it's self and me it looks around and starts heading towards the green puppy by the Freddy mask. But half way to it we hear a loud and overly sweet voice. "Toy Freddy get in here and look at these adorable puppies!" Toy Chica said as she quickly picked up the orange one.

Literary every animatronic in the building came to look at us. The Marrionette wound up picking up the green puppy much to the gray one's dismay, Chica took the gray one after he started whining and pitching a puppy fit, Golden Freddy took the purple one who still seemed to be sleeping, and I was in the care of my favorite fox, Foxy. "Where do you think they came from?" Bonnie asked. "They would appear to be the night guards." A certain puppet responed. A gasp could be heard coming from Toy Chica. "Gimme Jeremy." She demanded which caused the Marrionette to guard the green pup and hide behind Toy Freddy.

"Well what'er we gonna do wit em? We can't jus let em go and we don't really know how ta care for puppies." Foxy asked concerned. "Well it can't be that hard. We can feed them the pepperonis in the kitchen, the Withers and I can care for them on the weekdays, if they need a bath we can wash them in the bathroom sinks, and they're puppies I think the pizzeria has enough room for them to run around." Golden Freddy responded.

"Well who's going to get who? I mean I think we all want to take care of them, they're puppies after all." Mangle asked. "Well there's five of them. So I think at night the Toys and Marion can take them. And during the day us Withers and Goldie can care for them." Freddy answered. "What about the Shadows, BB, JJ, and Endo?" "They can have them on the weekends."

"Then it's settled! Guys hand over the pups and let's go." Toy Freddy said. Once every pup was matched with a animatronic we were taken to Parts and Service.


	2. Jeremy's perspective

Jeremy's P.o.V.

I whimper a little. Being so close to something that wanted you dead is terrifying, and the fact that he's missing his face isn't helping me calm my nerves. I mean, who wouldn't be in a state of absolute terror after being woken up by the Marionette, who by the way was a giant from where I was at, and realizing we were puppies, then being handed off to a faceless bunny. So in short, I was not having a good day.

The only hope I have is that Chica and Bonnie stay will close to each other so Mike can protect me like a father figure should. I hope Golden Freddy keeps Vincent away, I always think he's going to kill me when I'm not looking.

We make it to the Parts and Service room and all the animatronics put us into one big pile. Thankfully I was put on top so I'm not squished by the others. Foxy walked out of the room, the Freddys went off somewhere to talk about who knows what, and Bonnie and Chica huddle over us. I'm pushed off the top by the orange puppy, who I'm assuming is Fritz, and unfortunately Vincent woke up and is now fighting with the grey one, who I think is Mike.

I hide behind Phone Guy to try and stay away from everyone else. When Foxy comes back with a package of pepperonis. "Alright ye rascals I hav yer food." Fritz runs over to Foxy when he mentioned 'food' and the rest of us just looked at him.

He puts the pepperonis down and opens the bag. Fritz starts eating right away, Phone Guy, Mike, and I join him, but Vincent just sticks his nose up at it. "Well wat did ye expect? A three corse meal?" Vincent shakes his head and barks. "Do ye think I understand puppy talk?"

Vincent huffs at this. "Maybe he doesn't want pepperonis. Cheese perhaps?" Bonnie suggests. Vincent shakes his head. "Cupcakes?" Chica asks. Fritz perks up and runs over to the withered chicken but Vincent shakes his head again. "Hmmm. Pizza dough? Bread? To-" Freddy is interrupted by the purple pup barking and jumping around. "Bread? You want bread?" Vincent stares and lets out a huff. "Maybe toast?" Golden Freddy suggests. Vincent loses it. He looks like he has rabies.

"Ok, ok we'll make some toast." Golden Freddy and Foxy leave. We've finished the pepperonis now and Chica's cleaning up after us. We all just sit there until someone bursts through the door. "Ok so I know I'm suppose to wait for my turn but I just can't take it! Can I please play with Jeremy!?" Oh boy it's Toy Chica. I run behind Mike to try and hide from her. "You know the rules TC. You wouldn't want me to come and play with the puppies when it's your turn would you?" Chica says.

"Awww come on sis. Just five minuets. Please?" "Hmmm. Ok. But you gotta leave when Goldie and Foxy get back." Toy Chica runs over to me and ignoring the oh so threatening growls from Mike, she picks me up and twirls me. I feel like throwing up. "I know what we can do!" Toy Chica says as she takes a red cloth from the shelf and raps it around me as if I was a baby. "You'll be the baby and I'll be the mama." She starts cradling me. "Aww you're so fluffy Jere!" I feel as if she would snuggle me to death when my new favorite animatronics walked through the door.

"Ok TC you gotta go." Chica said as she took some toast to Vincent. "Awwww. Well I'll see you tonight Jerebear. Bye!" Toy Chica said as she gave me to Bonnie and left. Thank goodness that's over. Now I just need to mentally prepare myself for tonight.


	3. Vincent's perspective

Vincent's P.o.V.

I don't get what's so bad about being a puppy. I mean, free food, everyone loves you, and you don't have to do anything but eat, sleep, and poop. Honestly puppies have it good. I mean yeah it's shocking to go from a adult human to a baby dog but I'm embracing it. I got two stacks of toast and I get to fight with out someone trying to stop me.

The one down side is that every time one of the more softy animatronics see me they try to kill me with cuddles and unfortunately for me, I was given to Toy Bonnie. He hasn't put me down since he got me. Out of all the other animatronics I got him. I would rather have Mangle or Toy Freddy or even Toy Chica! But no, I got Toy Bonnie.

Fritz has it easy, he got Toy Freddy. Thoses two are pigging out in the kitchen with Toy Chica and Mike, Mangle got Phone Guy, and she's treating him like he's glass, and the Puppet got Jeremy. Jeremy would've been given to Toy Chica but the Withers thought that the Puppet was more responsible and was less likely to dress him up in a princesse outfit.

After about two hours of being squished I decide I've had enough. So I bite him. It didn't really work how I wanted it to since he's plastic and all but he felt pain so I'm happy. "Ow! Guys! He just bit me! TC take him. I will not put up with a puppy who bites!" I'm quickly handed off to the chicken before she even seems to process what's happening.

"Wait! Bonnie he can't be that bad. I mean he's a cute little puppy after all. On second thought he can be the chief! Mike just can't cook but maybe little Vinny here can!" As long as we're cooking toast I'm fine."Come on guys let's go see if we can get Marion to lend us Jeremy." Toy Chica said and she ran over to the Prize Corner with us.

"No TC, you'd torture him. Why you've been entrusted with two of them is beyond me but you're not getting Jeremy." The Puppet said as he put Jeremy by his music box. "Fine." Toy Chica mumbled as she walked to the kitchen with us.

"Alright Chief Vincent, we are going to make cupcakes!" I growl at this. "Aw come on Vinny. I'll make you toast after we make cupcakes ok?" She set me down on the island counter and puts a chief hat on me and a waiters apron on Mike. I think she made them since they fit us.

She got out a box of vanilla cake mix looked at the back and got out the rest of the ingredients. Mike and I didn't really do much other than the many taste tests and putting the cupcake papers in the pan. After the cupcakes were done baking she set them out to cool.

"You two look like you need a bath." She said as she picked us up and started heading for the bathroom. Mike was freaking out. I didn't really care that we were getting a bath, I have cupcake batter all over my fur, but he acted like she was gonna stuff us into suites.

She had quite the time getting Mike in the sink, but I was enjoying my bath. The water felt good and I didn't have anymore cupcake batter on me. So while I was soaking in the warm sink water Toy Chica was wrestling Mike to try and scrub the cupcake batter off him.

"Ok you two lets go check the cupcakes!" She said as she rapped us up in towels and carried us to the kitchen where we found eight of the cupcakes missing. "Toy Freddy!" Toy Chica screamed. "Oh hello darling. The cupcakes were amazing." Toy Freddy replied.

"Well you won't be getting anymore, you've had like eight!" "Four technically. I gave four to Fritz." "Well you're still not getting anymore." "Aww come on sweetheart. You know I love your cooking. I can't live without it!" "... Alright but you're gonna help put the iceing on them." "Thank you darling!"

I don't really know why she gave us a bath. We got messy again while iceing and eating them, but she gave me toast and that's all that I really wanted out of this. And after we were all done eating most of us took a nap, including me.


	4. Mike's perspective

**Hey guys I just want to give a huge thank you to Tigress771 for making the cover art for this story(it won't be up for a while though(Difficulties with the size limit)) and she has a Five Nights at Freddy's story too if you want go check it out. And I want to thank you guys for reading this story it really means a lot to me. I'm sorry this one's shorter compared to the past two but I'm already working on chapter 5 for you guys. I love writing this story and I hope you guys like it. Well I'll let you get to the story good day/night.**

Mike's P.o.V.

I wake up to being dropped in water. To say the least, I freak out. Apparently those robots decided that I needed another bath, and boy I was galaxies away from happy. I almost drowned due to my own actions. We were being handed off to the Withers and it's apparent they didn't like the fact that we were covered in frosting.

After drying off I'm handed to Freddy and taken to Parts and Service. I was set in a little makeshift playpen complete with a ball, blanket, and chew toy. I'm actually ok with this, I'm chewing on the chew toy which is actually quite relaxing. I was finally alone, until they put Jeremy in, which I was ok with, but he came with Vincent.

The first thing that grape did was steal the chew toy right from my paws. Of course I go after him to try and get the toy back but when I do he bites me, and not the soft play or warning bite, a full on painful bite to the ear and he wasn't letting go either. I cry out to try and grab one of those furies attention. But the only furry thing that hears me is Jeremy who's trying to help but to scared to actually do anything.

I think my ear might be bleeding now or just feels like it, but either way I need to do something, so I bite his arm. Soon this turns into a all out war and we catch the attention of a certain gold bear. "Guys the dogs are fighting." "Well stop them." Chica answers him. I'm taken out of the pen and put in another one with Phone Guy and Fritz.

Fritz is napping in the blanket and Phone Guy is lazily looking around. I go for the chew toy and go sit beside Phone Guy. I wonder what he's thinking about, actually I wonder what all the others are thinking. I mean, I'm freaking out but it seems like the others are fine with this.

Did they not have lives? Family, friends, girlfriends, or school? I know I do, I have Doll and school. I had plans for my life, and now I'm a dog. Are they're lives so empty that they'd be ok with being dogs and having the animatronics that tried to kill them, care for them?

Will we ever be humans again? Will I ever see Doll again? What is Doll thinking? Is she even worried? Is anyone worr- "Ok ye pups. Since it be evenin us and the Toys hav been talkin and we think it'd be good fer ye to stretch yer legs an run around the pizzeria." My thoughts are cut short by the pirate fox.

I'm quickly pulled out of the little pen and carried into the main room. Once there I'm set on the floor with the rest of the puppy night guards, we're given some toys and pillows then told to do what we'd like. I take one of the chew toys and find a quite corner to watch what the others will do.

Fritz and Vincent start fighting over a chew toy that looks like a burger, Phone Guy takes one of the pillows near where the animatronics are talking and tries to sleep, and Jeremy takes a lemon chew toy and plays with it away from the two fighting dogs.


	5. Fritz's perspective

**Hi again, so now I've done each of the pups perspectives and I wanna know who's P.o.V. do you wanna see in the next chapter and which characters do you want to see more of? Also if you have a idea that you wanna see in the story please do say. Anyway that's all I got to say good day/night.**

Fritz's P.o.V.

I chew on the burger toy that I took after Vincent lost interest in our fight and started chasing Jeremy around. I hope that the animatronics will feed us again soon, I'm starving.

Since it dosen't look like they'll be feeding us anytime soon I sneak off to the kitchen to try and find something to eat. Of course Mike spots me and follows, which grabs the attention of Jeremy. Thankfully Vincent fell asleep after chasing Jeremy and Phone Guy didn't notice us leave.

Once in the kitchen we spread out looking for food. Mike started pulling a rag that was tied to the refrigerator but wasn't able to open it, so Jeremy and I help him. We're able to open it and Mike pushes over a small stepping stool that was in front of the sink, and we climb into the refrigerator. I go after the pink frosting that they use for the cupcakes, I don't care what the others are doing, I'm gonna eat frosting until I- "What are you three doing!"

I didn't recognize the voice. I pull my head out of the frosting tub and look at the thing that was speaking. It was a endoskeleton, hands on his hips and walking towards us. To be honest, I'm scared of the thing and decide to hide behind some vegetables, Jeremy next to me.

I could hear a pup growling, I assume it's Mike. "Oooo the big bad puppy's soooo scary. Get over here, you three are in big trouble." I bolt out of the fridge and into a slightly open cabinet. I weave through the pots and pans before hiding in a fairly large pot.

"Ugh. Fazbear's gonna kill me. We at least I got two." The endoskeleton says as I hear him leave. I start licking the frosting off my paws and face then climb out of the pot and back into the open kitchen. I push the stool next to a drawer and pull it out so I can make it onto the counter.

I find some hard candy in a small bowl and try my hardest to unwrap it but end up flinging it onto the floor. I rush down there even though the five second rule has turned into the forty second rule, I still eat it. I recognize the candy as butterscotch, I love butterscotch!

But before I can make my way back onto the counter someone bursts in the room and quickly snatches me. That someone is the Puppet, and he's holding me by the back of my neck, which is actually pretty painful.

He carries me to the main room, still by the fur of my neck, and puts me down right in front of Freddy. "Well looks like someone's been a naughty boy." The bear says. I believe that he used one of his pre-recorded lines instead of making up something to say.

I give my best puppy eyes, ears laid back, and head tilted down. "Awwww. Freddy go easy on him." Toy Chica says. That is one of the reasons she's my favorite. "No, he's gonna get punished like the other two." Freddy told her. He picks me up and sets me in the Marionette's box with Mike and Jeremy.

Mike's ignoring me and Jeremy's kinda just pacing. I lay down in a corner and try to nap but then something starts barking and scratching the outside of the box. Jeremy whimpers and goes in the far corner away from the noise, while Mike starts barking back at whatever's on the other side of the box.

"Vincent knock it off or you'll go in there too!" Toy Bonnie yells. I can hear him leave and I once again try to take a nap only to stare at the wall for what seems like hours. "Alrighty. Since it's been almost a hour Freddy says you guys can come out of time out! Except for Fritz, you'll be getting a bath." Toy Chica says as she sets the other two out and carries me to the bath room.

Would I go in the kitchen again on my own? Totally! The punishment is so worth the sweets.


	6. Phone Guy's perspective 2

Phone Guy's P.o.V.

"Well I think they should add another animatronic." "No TC, they shouldn't. We have enough as it is." "But just think of it Toy Bonnie, we could have a cat, or a dog, or a platypus." "Why would we get a platypus?" "Cause silly, platypuses are cool." "But they don't do anything."

You know, they started this conversation talking about coffee. I've been sitting here for the past two hours listening to them talk. They're so random! How do you go from coffee to platypuses!?

I hear the twelve o' clock chime and the Withers leave. Mangle once again takes me into her care. I don't mind her much, she doesn't hug me until I can't breath. "Guys get in your places they hired a new guard!" Toy Freddy yells. "What are we gonna do with the guards?" Toy Bonnie asks. "Put them in Marion's box, and hurry!" I'm gently lowered into the box while the others were just dropped in due to the animatronics rush.

I hate this. I don't like the Puppet one bit and now I have to share a box with him. Of course he's already in here but he's being attacked by Vincent. "Get off me you crazy grape." He whisper yells but Vincent just keeps biting him. "Don't you ever sleep?" Just as he finished saying that we hear the pizzeria door open and footsteps heading to the back of the building. The music starts playing and the Puppet goes limp.

After about a hour Mike and Jeremy fall asleep and Vincent starts climbing the Puppet trying to escape. Fritz soon follows, and I decide I'll come with them as well to try and keep them out of trouble. And to get away from this Puppet. Once out Vincent starts heading somewhere and Fritz and I follow. I can't see a thing out here so I have no idea where he's taking us.

"Hi!" I hear a certain balloon vendor say. I think Vincent growls at him, I seriously doubt Fritz would, and all the kid-like robot does is laugh and walk away. Vincent starts walking again and we find ourselves in the vents leading to the office which is giving off some light. Fritz huffs and starts walking away but Vincent grabs his ear and leads him back.

Vincent gets near the opening to the office and starts growling and barking. "Who's there!? What was that!? Oh vent light." The light turns on slightly blinding me. "Puppies?" The guard gets up, walks over to us, picks us up, and sets us on the table. "What am I going to do wit- Ow!" The guard is interrupted by Vincent biting him. "Little- Gah get off of me." Vincent releases the black haired man and bolts out of the room.

A second goes by then we to run away from the new guard. After we're safe the purple pup leads us to the kitchen. We can't really see much but Fritz opens the fridge and gives us some light. We hear a scream and seconds later the Puppet bursts is and drags us all back to the main room where we are all punished by bath.


	7. Mike's perspective 2 Part 1

**Hey um so this chapter would've been out last night but as some of you know the Fanfiction profile Interface (no idea if that's what it's called) was down so quotev readers got to see it first. But now it's back and I don't have to write in my phone notes anymore I can keep writing in the docs yay. But to answer i am mi-chan question: yes, yes it is.**

Mike's P.o.V.

Being stuck in timeout for something you didn't do is infuriating. I was simply walking by Fritz when he pulled on a rag and a toolbox fell over, he ran and I got blamed. I can't even whine or bark cause it's Monday and people are here. I'm tired of this, the animatronics, Vincent, Fritz, and being a dog! I mean, who wants to be a dog other than dogs!? I pace in the cardboard box I've been put in. I shouldn't have to deal with this, I'm a full grown man!

After a hour they let me out and I'm able to once again walk around Parts and Service. Fritz slowly walks up to me with a chew toy, sets it at my feet, and runs away. Fritz must be scared of me, and he should be, but I accept the chew toy and go to my corner to think. It's pretty busy today, and it looks like Vincent's about to cause a scene. I could maybe... The door is cracked. I could leave, and I can take Jeremy with me... No, he'd be safer here.

Vincent starts barking and biting Bonnie. While everyone's attention is on the purple dog I run out the door in to the hall. No one seems to be around, I think I'll be able to make it to the main room with no problems. But of course that's not what happens, a kid sees me and picks me up. "Awww you're sooooo cute. I'm gonna call you George. Do you like that name George?" I growl in response to the girl and try to get out of her arms. "Aww don't be a naughty puppy. Come on I gotta show you to my friends." I huff at her words. The good news is that she took me to the main room. Bad news, she took me to the Prize Corner. "Guys look what I found!"

Thankfully the Puppet's in his box. "Awwwwww she's so cute!" I'm angered by this boy's words. Do I look like a girl!? I'm put on the ground and surrounded by children. They start petting me, pulling my tail and ears, and trying to hold me. I have nothing against children mind you, love them, want some of my own one day. But these kids... These kids! Imma bout to bite one. I let out a cry and it seems to startle them. I take my chance and run as fast as my little legs can. My tail is getting stepped on repeatedly but I don't care I'm getting away from those kids.

Once I'm at a safe distance I head for the door avoiding any animatronics. I wait for the door to open then I'm out. It feels so good to be outside again. The fresh air, the blu- grey sky, the green trees, it's all just amazing. I walk across the parking lot towards the road. I know exactly where I'm going, Doll's house. She won't know it's me but she'll take better care of me than those robots. Doll's apartment isn't too far away maybe five miles, so it shouldn't be that hard.

I start my little adventure by walking down the sidewalk. A couple of homeless people, some teenagers on skateboards, some business people, and one shady looking guy in a ally. Ah the city, beautiful isn't it? I take a break from walking to watch a guy play a guitar, I'd give him money but as you know, I'm a dog I don't have money. "Hey you lost little guy?" The guitar player asks. I shake my head no and continue to watch. At first he's a little shocked I answered, let alone understood him, but he keeps playing never the less.

Once again on my trip, I'm now in a slightly nicer part of town. Kids playing with chalk, some other dogs, a ice cream truck, and a park is close too. It's getting late so I'd better hurry or I'll be sleeping outside on Doll's doorstep. I see her apartment just across the road but as I start to cross said road I hear a horn. I look to my right to see head lights then...

To be continued.


	8. Mike's perspective 2 Part 2

Mike's P.o.V.

I turn to the right to see headlights then I try to run but only make things worse for my self... **And that was the end of Mike. May he rest in peace.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Not really.**

I turn to my right to see headlights then I freeze in fear. The car passes over me. Did I just imagine that? Am I dead? Still frozen in fear I hear car tires screech and a door open. "Ohhh shoot! Oh shoot!" A female voice says. I hear footsteps and a girl with really curly brown hair comes into view. "Oh thank goodness you're alive." She sighs in relief and slowly picks me up and heads to her car. "I'm Melody, do you have a name little guy?" I don't answer, I'm still in a state of shock. "Sitka maybe? I had a dog when I was younger named Sitka, but he was a German Shepherd, and I have no clue what breed you are."

I start coming back to my senses and realize what the pale girl's saying. I watch as Doll's house becomes further and further away as I'm set in the passenger seat of the girl's car and she starts driving again. Well there goes my plans, at least this girl's taken care of a dog before.

The car comes to a stop and she once again picks me up. We seem to be at a PetCo. She walks back to the dog section where she picks out a leash, a collar, a chew toy which I picked out, food and water bowls, and food. Also I should mention that everything was either blue, white, or black. She checks out and heads to her home.

Once at her home I quickly realize she doesn't live alone since I can hear fighting while she unlocks the door. "You know what? I should just ban you!" "And if you do Mel will have a cow!" "I don't care yo-" The two girls are interrupted by the girl holding me tapping her foot. "Oh hey sis." The chocolate brown haired girl says. "Is that a puppy?!" The blonde one tries to take me out of Melody's hands but she quickly puts me out of the girls reach.

"We have neighbors you know. They don't need to hear you two fight over a game." "Ok, ok we'll never fight again, tell me more about this adorable little guy." The blond one says inching closer to me. "Well uh I almost killed him with my car, I'm think about naming him Sitka, I went to PetCo and got some supplies, and uh I think he's a puppy or just a very small dog."

"Don't call him Sitka. I'll alway think of our Sitka if you do. But anyway, hey cutie I'm Vivan." The brown haired girl said. "And I'm Kelly." I'm set on the floor and given the chew toy and some food and water. "Do you think we should give him a bath?" I no longer like Kelly.

"Yeah. He seems pretty clean but you girls know how I am." Melody says. Ugh everything I do ends in getting a bath, it's ridiculous! So after that I'm set in the living room of the apartment while Melody goes to another room.

I watch as Vivan puts whip cream in Kelly's hands as she sleeps on the couch. After she seems satisfied with her work she tickles the sleeping girls nose with a feather but instead of Kelly getting whip cream all over her face, she slaps the whip cream all over her sisters face. Vivan screams out of shock and goes to wash off the whip cream. Well at least their isn't fifteen of them.

 **So I don't really like cliffhangers so I made this as soon as possible. And if you don't like the three new girls don't worry they won't be in the story that long, and I needed a character to take Mike but my sisters and I were the only choice I could come up with. Anyway good day/night.**


	9. Jeremy's perspective 2

Jeremy's P.o.V.

I'm not having a good day. Now I know I'm never having a good day, but today is one of the worst. Mike's missing, Vincent wants to chase me every time I'm put on the ground, and the Puppet's out looking so I've been put in Toy Chica's care. She's trying to fit me into a Barbie doll prince outfit, which might I say is not in the least bit comfortable. "Oh Jerebear I think what you need is a crown. Yeah! Oh you're gonna look so cute!"

But before she can shove the piece of plastic on my head something wonderful happens. "Well guys we're back. Didn't find him." Golden Freddy say falling into a chair. "Oh dear. Um TC, what have you done to Jeremy?" The Puppet says with concern. "We're playing dress up!" "Um ok that's great and all but I think I'll be taking him back now." The Puppet takes me away from the plastic chicken. "Awww you're no fun Marion." "Thank you."

I'm really worried about Mike. What if he was taken by a kid or got lost! What if he got ran over! Or-or was eaten by a hawk! I'm set down on the counter and told to stay while the Puppet leaves to do something. You know, I could go looking for him. Yeah! The animatronics don't know where to look but who knows where a puppy would go better than a puppy! I jump off the counter onto the box then to the floor.

The animatronics seem to be in some sort of meeting so I have I clear shot of the door. But I can't open it, I'm able to open it a crack but that's it. Then a certain red puppy sees me, but surprisingly he helps me. We're able to open the door and escape. I start leading us to Mike's apartment, I have a list of places to check and that's at the top of it. We cautiously walk down the city streets hoping to get there before daybreak. Mike's house is only two miles this is gonna be a piece of cake.

Of course that's not the case and we make a wrong turn down an ally way. We hear footsteps so Phone Guy and I hide in a cardboard box, soon the footsteps are followed by what sounds to be a dog. "Alright Bruce, sniff the mutts out." Wait a minute is he looking for us!? My question is answered when a Doberman grabs me by the scruff of my neck and pulls me out of the box along with Phone Guy. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Clifford and some kinda alien!" The man laughs as he shoves us in to a bag.

Phone Guy struggles and tries to get out and all I do is whimper, I feel so useless. I don't know what to do. "Come on Bruce, let's get outta here."


	10. Vincent's perspective 2

Vincent's P.o.V.

I sit in a corner chewing a bread loaf chew toy. It's not toast but it's close. Mike, Jeremy, and Phone Guy they're all gone. Do you think they're dead? Hehe. That's kinda funny to think about. But unfortunately the animatronics have cracked down on security and I can't do anything fun. I mean I could chase Fritz around but he gets tired to easily and it gets boring.

And the animatronics aren't pampering us anymore and they're not doing anything interesting. Over all I'm just very bored. And to make matters worse Toy Bonnie is looking for me and he is not happy, long story short I bit him again. I could sneak into the night guards office again, yeah. It's nothing to interesting but at least it's something.

A short walk in the shadows and I'm here. I didn't know we got another night guard, I'm mean yeah I know they replace them fast I just didn't hear him come in and the animatronics aren't trying to get him. I jump onto his desk and just watch as he looks through the cameras. "Hm nothing. I could have sworn I heard something."

He sets the tablet down and looks at me. "You have some very strange eyes my friend. You kinda look like a purple dogified Herobrine." The black haired man said as I continue to just stare. "Would you by any chance happen to have a owner? No? Ok." I lay down and mess with a wadded up paper ball.

"I'm Jordan, do you have a name?" He lifts up my chin to see if I have a collar but as you all know I don't have one. "Hm ok. Well let's see you're purple-" Really I wouldn't have guessed. "- what else is purple? Well there's Barny, the old Bonnie, plums, egg plants, grapes. We could name you grape jelly." I growl at this. "Ok not jelly but what about jam or peanut butter or toast o-" I jump up and start barking cause I heard the word toast. "Toast it is then." Oh wait... It's my name now.

The six AM bell rings and Jordan picks me up and walks out with me. As we pass the animatronics I decide to mess with them and play dead. Jordan puts me in the back seat of his car and drives to what I assume is his house. "Ok buddy now I don't really have anything to take care of a dog yet so I'm gonna have some friends take care of you for the day." He says.

We wait for about fifteen minuets then a girl with chocolate brown hair knocks at the door. "Hey Vivan, thanks for coming on short notice. This is Toast I found him at work." "No problem Jordan, I just hopes he gets along with our new puppy Storm." "Alright well I hope he behaves, I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodbye." And with that this Vivan girl takes me to her apartment.

You know what I've realized about life? It's that it's pretty funny. This Storm dog Vivan was talking about is actually Mike. How would I know? Well he's grey, he has blue eyes, and he tried to kill me when I walked through the door. Vivan proceeded to freak out saying things like: 'Storm leave it!' Or 'How could you attack something of such an amazing color!' Or my favorite 'You're insane!'.

She then took me to the kitchen and locked Mike in a very blue bedroom. "So Toast you must be hungry would you like some toast?" I knew she was joking but I freaked out anyway and you know what? She actually made me some toast. I could get used to living here.


	11. Phone Guy's perspective 3

Phone Guy's P.o.V.

I sit in the small metal cage I've been put in while Jeremy whimpers next to me. Where are we going? Not a clue. I'm trying to figure out a way to unlock the cage door but it's dog proof and we're in the trunk of some guy's car so. I'm trying my hardest to keep calm but I can't help but whimper. I wish I had stayed in the pizzeria, the animatronics must be worried sick. I would to if I lost three puppies. I can't help but feel hopeless. I mean how are we gonna get out of this and where are we going.

I feel the car stop and someone opens the trunk. "Alright, these kids wanted a actual green dog and now they're getting a actual green dog. Oh and don't worry Clifford they'll torture you too." The man that napped us said. We are lifted out of the trunk and are finally able to see our surroundings. I see a mansion. I've fallen asleep or something haven't I? This is all a dream. Is what I thought until we were ungraciously dumped on the drive way. I think my paw was scraped.

And then I hear it. Footsteps, a bunch of them. The man chuckles before driving off. Then it happens. I'm roughly picked up and twirled around while in front of me I see a girl with orange hair. "Oh my goodness! He's so cute! I'm gonna name him Cherry!" The girl squeals. "Um Bell, I don't think that Cherry is a boys name." A boy with white hair tells her. "Fine. Strawberry." "That's not a boys name either." "Well who put you in charge of names Bo!" "Myself." The girl then processed to give the boy a nasty look and says that my name is now Santa and that she's going to dye my paws white, the boy only sighs in disappointment and turns his attention to the green haired boy that is staring at Jeremy.

"She's the same color as my hair." The child says in awe. "Bob it's a boy." Bo corrects him. "He's the same color as my hair." Bob says in the same awestruck voice. "His name is gonna be Watermelon." Bell says. "What is with you and fruit today." Bo says obviously weirded out by this girl obsession with fruit. "No, his name's not gonna be Watermelon. I'm going to name him Alexander." Everyone is silent in shock at what Bob has named the small green pup. "Whatever I'm gonna go read a book." And with that Bo leaves.

"Bob! We should take Santa and Al-Alex-Alexander swimming!" The girl says having quite a bit of trouble pronouncing Jeremy's new name. "Ok, but I gotta go get my sunscreen first." So the children get dressed and take Jeremy and I to they're massive pool. And if you thought they just let us get in on our own time you would be very wrong. They threw us in like we were some kind of toy. And then they played soccer with us, and they kept 'accidentally' kicking us. Then we all played dress up, Bell was the princess trapped in a tower, Jeremy was the 'dashing' prince, and Bob and I were his servants. Then when it was bed time they jumped on the bed while we were on it!

Surviving these kids is harder than surviving a night at Freddy's.


	12. Mike's perspective 3

Mike's P.o.V.

I sit and watch the door. Melody will be back from work any minute and see what Vivan did. I shouldn't have to be locked up for protecting them from that purple menace. I bet he's already bit one of them or tore up something. Vivan just won't look past his purple furriness to see that he's a monster.

I'm just waiting for him to mess them up in one of they're games, he'll be in trouble then. I once barked while Melody was playing Minecraft, I wouldn't have gotten put in time out if it weren't for the fact she was in one of those weird mini games where you make one mistake and it's all over, I think it was called dragon escape or something, and I startled her making her lose. Yeah, they are way too serious for they're games.

I hear footsteps and the door opens to reveal Melody. I give her my best 'get rid of that purple monster or I'm gonna throw a fit' look. "What?" Is all she says. This is so aggravating. "Kelly's going to the park, you wanna go with her?... I will take your silence as a yes." She picks me up and puts me on my leash then hands me to Kelly. I wouldn't mind this but she's taking Vincent too!

"Ok guys before we go to the park we gotta go pick up my cousins. I'm babysitting them tonight." Kelly says as she puts us in the car. Vincent is strangely behaving well as we drive, it kinda scares me.

Once we get there I quickly realize that these kids must be millionaires, they live in a mansion for crying out loud. But once Kelly leave the car Vincent attacks me. I knew it! He's a evil little monster deceiving the girls! Vincent stops fighting for some reason but I keep going until I'm picked up by the back of my neck. "Storm I thought I taught you better than this! Look you hurt the poor little guy." Kelly says while gestering towards a whining Vincent.

"Anyway, kids this is Storm and Toast. We're petsitting Toast for the day. Would you guys like to introduce these two to them?" She says as the three kids come into view. I know these kids! They're the ones who tortured me back at the pizzrea! And they have Jeremy and Phone Guy! "This is Santa." The orange haired girl said holding Phone Guy up. "And this is Alexander." The green haired kid said while petting Jeremy. Kelly has this disapproving look on her face and so did I.

Once we got to the park we were allowed to roam freely with no leashes, and that was our caretakers mistake. Phone Guy and Jeremy lead Vincent and I away from the kids and Kelly and they started running, like 'we're gonna die if we don't go' kinda running. Of course Vincent and I follow, but they lead us right to the place it all started, the pizzeria.

Honestly I wasn't a big fan of Melody, Kelly, and Vivan but at least they took proper care of me, and they were close to Doll's apartment. But now I'm back to the robot furries. They, of couse, were mad that we ran away and locked us in Parts and Service while a overly happy plastic chicken watched us. And by watch I mean fed us leftover pepperonis and bathed us, she even tried to put Jeremy in a Barbie doll outfit.

If I ever become human again the first thing I'm doing is dismantling her.


	13. Fritz's perspective 2

Fritz's P.o.V

So while all the others ran away and went on adventures I was here, getting all Toy Chica's attention and eating all the cupcakes, she seems to stress bake. But now they're back and I'm not getting anymore cupcakes, but at least Vincent won't chase me since Jeremy's here.

Now I'm on a shelf in the Prize Corner making my way through a pepperoni bag I stole from the kitchen. The weird thing I've found out about the Puppet is that he talks to his music box and I think he's in love with it. But over all it's been pretty quiet today, especially since Vincent passed out from chasing his own tail.

But then our peaceful day shatters. "Waaaaa!" It sounds like a baby. "Aaaa!" I quickly hop off the shelf and run to the noise. "Waaaaa!" I reach where the noise is coming from, the front door, and weave my way through the crowd that has gathered. Once I get to the center I squeeze between Mike and Phone Guy to see a baby in a basket. It's obviously a girl since it is wrapped in a pink butterfly blanket, she has light creamy blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey Marion! We got a-" "You don't need to yell Fazbear. I'm right here." "Oh sorry... So what are we gonna do with her?" The Puppet walks past the others and picks the small child up out of the basket. "Hm. Well I guess we could either care for her ourselves or leave it up to the employees." "Oh! I vote we take care of her!" Toy Chica says. "I don't think the workers get paid enough to care for a baby." Toy Bonnie chimes in. "I think her name should be Lily." Chica suggests.

"Well that's that. Here you go Chica, you all can work out the rest." The Puppet hands Lily to Chica and heads back to his box. "Oh she's so cute! Can I have her next?" Toy Chica says looking over Chica's shoulder. "Yeah. I think we should have it like the pups schedule. Toys at night, Withers in the day." Chica says.

"Hey what about us?" Balloon Boy asks. "Um no. We don't really trust you guys with the pups and we really don't trust you with the baby." Toy Bonnie says. Shadow Bonnie looks very offended and Shadow Freddy shrugs and walks away. "Excuse me Mr. BlueTail but I am very capable of taking care of a baby. If anything we should be the ones not trusting you!" The blackish purple bunny says. "Well I-" Toy Bonnie starts but is cut off by Mangle. "Guys stop. We'll work it out later, let's just get lil Lily here settled in, ok?" "Fine." Shadow Bonnie mumbles.

The other pups and I follow the withered chicken to the Parts and Service room where they set up the basket on a table and talk about how they're gonna get supplies for her. They're thinking of just writing the current night guard a note saying if he gets the stuff they won't kill him.

I would've taken that offer if I was still human... I wonder if I'll ever be human again.

 **I know, I know it's been forever. I'm sorry. But hey I've got some new ideas that I hope you'll like. I also hope you like Lily. Anyway I've gone back and changed Mangel to a girl since it has the girly eyelashes in the FNAF World teaser and I'm thinking of making Shadow Bonnie a girl too since the Spring Bonnie looks to be a girl and Shadow Bonnie looks mostly like her. But Toy Bonnie's stayin a dude! Ok good day/night.**


End file.
